Saturno
by Strawwberry Shortcake
Summary: Hajime no podía negar que últimamente todo se había vuelto muy solitario, inclusive oscuro. Después ya no tenía aquella estrella tan brillante que le enseñase el camino, aquella estrella tan hermosa y talentosa que creía que su resplandor era falso. En aquel momento, ¿qué daría para tener a lado suyo a aquel castaño y poder decirle todo lo que no le dijo?


**Otro One-shot triste sin sentido que no me resistí a escribir. ~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su respectivo autor Haruichi Fuurudate.**

 **La historia está basada en la canción de Saturn- Sleeping at Last, sin embargo yo modifiqué algunas cosas para que fuese de su agrado.**

— _¡Iwa-chan, mira! — Exclamó el castaño con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios mientras señalaba el cielo estrellado que se extendía ante ambos. Un cielo hermoso, tan grande, tan majestuoso y al mismo tiempo tan misterioso._

 _Hajime no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al ver la reacción de Tooru, la manera en la que éste no paraba de hablar y de explicar, de contarle a cerca de cosas que había leído en revistas de la NASA. Porque aunque, Hajime no entendiese, toda su atención estaba fija en aquel chico que hablaba emocionado._

— _El universo es infinito Iwa-chan, ¿te imaginas? ¡Es enorme! —Explicó para luego girar su vista hacía Hajime._

 _El mencionado se limitó a sólo observar al otro, como era usual. Él nunca hablaba, sólo escuchaba y asentía. Sin embargo, aquello no era algo que le molestase, le encantaba. Le encantaba escuchar las raras pero hermosas explicaciones del castaño. Porque aunque Tooru pensase que Hajime no lo escuchaba y sólo asentía para no quedar mal. Aquello era una total mentira, él siempre estaba al tanto del otro, y aunque éste no lo supiese, Hajime se acordaba de cosas como que la constelación Apus era su favorita y que el planeta que más le gustaba era Saturno._

— _El universo entero fue creado sólo para ser visto por tus ojos, Iwa-chan, ¿no es eso impresionante? —Ambos volvieron la mirada hacia el cielo que se extendía encima suyo, las estrellas brillaban hermosas y la luna los observaba tan blanca._

— _Es hermoso poder estar vivo y ver esto. —Admitió Tooru con la mirada todavía fija en aquella negrura llena de misterios y bellezas._

En aquellos momentos, el moreno ya no veía del mismo modo aquel cielo estrellado. Ahora lo sentía vacío y oscuro, aunque estuviesen frente a él miles de estrellas tintineando y la luna alumbrando la penumbra de la noche. Había algo que le faltaba, alguien. Le faltaba alguien que se emocionará y que entusiasta le explicará por qué los nombres de cada constelación, que le explicará de qué estaban hechas las galaxias y por qué la teoría de que los extraterrestres no eran un simple mito, sino algo más, era real.

Daría lo que fuese por volver a escuchar su voz contándole todos los secretos y misterios que el universo escondía, porque le dijese al menos una vez más: _ **'' El universo entero fue creado sólo para ser visto por tus ojos, Iwa-chan.''**_ daría lo que fuese por volver a ver su infantil sonrisa al observar una estrella fugaz cruzando por aquel cielo.

— _Me pone triste saber que todas las estrellas que miramos están muertas, pero a veces me sube el ánimo saber que aún después de muertas siguen brillando. —_

Hajime recordaba que había veces en las que su amigo le había dado explicaciones tan hermosas que habría querido anotarlas para así no poder olvidarlas nunca, incluso en ese mismo instante en el cual sus memorias con el castaño nunca se volverían a repetir.

Al recordar todos esos momentos, esas explicaciones y esas largas horas que compartían juntos sentados bajo la vigilancia de las estrellas, el chico no pudo evitar romper en llanto ahí siendo juzgado por el universo. Simplemente ya no podía contener más las lágrimas.

— _Cuando me muera me convertiré en una estrella, ¡te lo juro, Iwa-chan! Seré la estrella más brillante y hermosa de todas._ —

Esa oración había resonado en su mente por mucho tiempo mientras portaba aquel traje oscuro junto a sus demás compañeros de equipo y a los padres de su amigo. '' _ **Cuando me muera me convertiré en una estrella.**_ _ **Seré la estrella más brillante y hermosa de todas''**_ Aunque sabía que aquello era imposible, no podía evitar siempre que tenía la oportunidad, voltear hacía arriba y buscar entre todas esas miles de estrellas, a la más brillante y hermosa. Y cuando la encontraba sonreía para sí mismo.

Cuando se sentía solo, vacío o incompleto. Giraba su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, recordando lo que alguna vez alguien le había explicado a cerca de todas esas estrellas que brillaban a su alrededor. Y sólo así ya no se sentía incompleto o perdido. Sólo recordando como lo explicaba todo en un solo suspiro.

— _¿Te cuento lo que leí en un artículo de la NASA?_ _— El moreno sólo asintió preparado para escuchar a su amigo hablar por horas y horas. Y así fue, Tooru exclamaba emocionado mientras hacía movimientos extraños con las manos. Claro que Hajime le había prestado atención hasta al mínimo detalle de lo que el castaño decía, pero necesitaba escucharlo repetir todo aquello para nunca olvidarlo._ —¡Iwa-chan! ¿Me estás prestando atención?

— _Ah, no. Lo siento, ¿puedes repetirlo? — El más alto sonrió como siempre y volvió a empezar su extensa explicación, contándole acerca de lo infinito que era el espacio y de todas las teorías que él aceptaba._

Porque ahora ya no eran dos chicos emocionados por ver nuevas estrellas, ahora era solo un chico sentado ahí en compañía de las miles de estrellas, intentando revivir memorias muertas. Porque, ¿cuánto daría por volver a escuchar aquellas explicaciones?

— _¿Sabes, Iwa-chan? El simple hecho de existir es algo muy hermoso pero raro a la vez, ¿no? —_

Hajime no podía negar que últimamente todo se había vuelto muy solitario, inclusive oscuro. Después ya no tenía aquella estrella tan brillante que le enseñase el camino, aquella estrella tan hermosa y talentosa que creía que su resplandor era falso. En aquel momento, ¿qué daría para tener a lado suyo a aquel castaño y poder decirle todo lo que no le dijo?

—El universo entero fue creado sólo para ser visto por mis ojos, ¿no, Oikawa? _—_ Aquella pregunta se desvaneció en el aire, claro que era imposible que tuviese respuesta alguna. Pero eso no era un problema, después de todo ya se sabía la respuesta:

— _Claro que sí, Iwa-chan._


End file.
